Denial: Not Aloud
by M-python-girl
Summary: Hiei has split personalities, and he's in denile about kurama, what happens when the personalities are seperated and everyone meets them. HxK WARNING OCs, semi-OCs, minor (i hope minor) OOCness, yaoishonen ai, character bashing, crazyness, and NEON-pink.
1. Triple Trouble

Mpythongirl: hello, post number two... well, I need to see of other people will like this.  
  
Hannah: uh huh, these characters are fun to work with.  
  
Ben: I must agree, they might become permanent (or near permanent) OC's  
  
Hannah: I'm not really sure if they count... read on and see... oh, and anyone/thing you've heard of except for the personalities for people/things that previously had none, don't belong to us.  
  
Chapter one: Triple Trouble  
  
I do not.  
  
:Do too.:  
  
;Don't try to deny it Taidro, we know you love him.;  
  
Shut up Jagan, I do not!!!  
  
:Dude, your out voted.:  
  
They're my emotions, god damnit!!!  
  
:But evidently we know them better than you do.:  
  
Then why are you annoying me?  
  
Because we're worried;  
  
About what?  
  
You.;  
  
:Dumbass.:  
  
They were trying to get him to admit it. Couldn't they let him be in denial in peace? Damn, I just admitted it.  
  
:What was that?:  
  
I just admitted to myself that I'm in denial.  
  
Step one.;  
  
But what will he think...What are the possibilities?;  
  
:Acceptance and denial.:  
  
Koryu, it's a little more complicated than that...  
  
:Dude, base plan:  
  
;A point.;  
  
So, where do we start?Denial, and then we would have more confidence when we end with acceptance.  
  
When did you wake up?With all that noise? How could I not?  
  
:But there wasn't-:  
  
SHUT UP!!! You know what I mean!!!  
  
:So, who's side are you on?:  
  
...You forgot to list Shock in your base plan.  
  
:Oh, ya.:  
  
So we start with denial?  
  
Yup!!  
  
So he could be completely disgusted and never want to talk to us ever again.Oh, gee, PESSAMIST!!!  
  
What do you mean, Kaidro? This is denial.He could just not love us.  
  
What's this about love?I love him  
  
I thought it was lust.If it was lust he wouldn't care, all kitsune are bi, remember? And anyways, you can seduce straight men if you want to, or even lesbian women.  
  
But-Do you love him?;  
  
:Think about it.:  
  
He thought about it. Did he love Kurama? He liked Kurama, maybe even cared for him, and the guy certainly made him horney, but... love? Did he actually love Kurama? He started to take down his emotional shields. Slowly, as to not lose himself in them again, according to reliable sources he had some of the most intense emotions in the universe. Just a little more-  
  
"Oi, Hiei!" his shields slammed back up instantly.  
  
He glanced down and saw Yusuke.  
  
:Damn the basterd has horrid timing. We were about to have a break through!!!:  
  
You were not.  
  
:We would have figured something out:  
  
Hn.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"We have another mission," he said with a sarcastic smile.  
  
Hiei got off the branch and followed him to where ever the hell you decide to put her, though she gets to stand on solid ground with no torture objects nearby. "Kurama and Kuwabara are already there, let's catch up in a hurry, before something bad happens and the guys take over the world," she says all this with a smile.  
  
I dislike her... passionately  
  
:Why can't you just say hate:  
  
Because I like to use big word  
  
She opens a portal to the Reiki and they are transported there.  
  
M: well, what do think?  
  
Ben: I think me and Hannah make good stories together.  
  
Hannah: you did most of this one.  
  
M: well, if you don't review I will sick my religious fanatics on you so... do your best & worst. Oh, and flamers beware, I will make fun of you and correct your spelling. 


	2. The Mission, and Trees

Me: ok, chapter two. First, some authors notes

The whole conversation last chapter was technically silent, just split personalities talking to each other through mind link

Each personality has different symbols

Taidro: ... but since one of the symbols scrambles when uploaded we will now do this: .../ Taidro is the Hiei we know and love, but in this 'Hiei' is the name of the body.

2. Kaidro: ... again, it scrambled so: /.... This is Ice Hiei/starburst

3. Jagan: ;...; this is his jagan,

4. Koryu: :...: this is the koKORYUha, see where the name comes from? Good

3. Auto tab doesn't work when uploading

4. I consider all of Hiei's unknown personalities 'semi-OCs' because I based them on actual YYH items.

5. I do not own YYH or any characters it provides with personalities. I own the earlier mentioned personalities and the OC villains/possessed person introduced in this chapter, and the trees. You'll understand if you continue.

Hannah: I made the trees, he he

Ben: And I created the tree warnings, double he he

Chapter Two: The Mission, and Trees.

They came into the chaos room where Kurama and Kuwabara were standing.

/Oh look, it's the one we pick on.

He is idiotic. /

/Not, really. It's fun to call him that though!!!

; That it is. That it is. ;

: I have so many ideas... too bad they're all OOC. :

I'm so glad I don't have to do them. /

: Hn.:

The prince looked up from his paperwork, "we have a new mission."

/We, you arrogant basterd?

; Does he intend to go along? ;

: Of coarse not, he just wants to feel important. :

/I don't think he's very important...

; He's not. ;

"You will be fighting these four," he said pictures appearing on the screens.

: See? :

The monitor showed the pictures for the demons they would be fighting. First the supposed leader, he was lengthy, had dark skin, and long silver hair. The name thing that appears at the bottom of the TV screen when anything new shows up says Jakre. The second picture to popped up, it was of a tall muscular guy with long blonde hair clasped at his mid back, name: Thalo. Pic number three... was a short girl with thigh long black hair in a braid and pale skin. Her name was Necara. Number four was basically a female version of Yoko Kurama named Linara. But, her eyes were black.

Hiei points at her, "she is possessed."

"How do you know?" asked Koenma.

"Hn, her eyes."

"That's a common trait among kitsune."

"Not in his family," the fire koorime said pointing to Kurama. "Don't look so surprised," he said to the kitsune. "There 'are' thirty-seven of you."

"What happ-..." began Kurama.

"Can we go now?" asked Hiei.

"Fine, here are the coordinates," said the price.

It was on a mountain in a pretty dangerous part of Makai.

"Well, this'll be fun," joked Yusuke.

; Took the words right out of my mouth. ;

: Do you think they'd let us keep the castle as a vacation home? :

/ Doubtful.

Would you shut up? It's completely pointless./

/ That's why we like talking about it.

... you're all evil./

: Of course we are. :

; Makes things much more interesting. ;

"Well, I 'do' want to see my sister in her right mind, so let's get going," said Kurama.

; I think he'll regret saying that. ;

/ I don't. they were closer to each other than any of they other siblings.

What worries me is the EVIL crazy one. /

; Huh? ;

: The black haired on. Do you really think she'll try to rape us again? :

; What do you mean rape? And again? ;

: Before you were implanted she tried to drug and rape us. :

; Not enough? ;

/ Are you kidding? We didn't even get decently tipsy.

; You sound disappointed. ;

I've been wondering about that. /

/ Don't tell me you don't like getting drunk.

Well, I don't like getting raped. /

: You know we're about to run into a tree right? :

Hiei easily dodged it.

They had been transported to a spot just outside the territory and had been walking for about fifteen minutes and had just entered a forest. Hiei, being engrossed in the conversation with himself, nearly ran into a very large tree.

You nearly made me run into a tree, you jackasses. /

: Tree. :

Damnit. /

; You really need to calm down. ;

Shut up. /

: Tree. :

"Hiei, are you all right?" asked Kurama.

"Hn."

He smiled, "You've nearly run yourself into a tree... multiple times."

Koryu?/

:I'll try to give you more of a warning.:

Good./

:Tree, tree, tree, tree, tree, tree, tree...:

You can stop now./

:Good, I was annoying myself.:

"Hiei? You seem... spacey..." Kurama commented.

"I'm just... deep in thought."

"We could ask Koenma for a few days off..."

"Not very likely..."

"All right, but if you don't feel like yourself... just tell me."

/Which self do you think he's talking about?

Who cares, we feel fine./

;I feel like drooling over a certain kitsune...;

:So do I.:

/Ooh! Let's do it!

Let me ge-/ THUNK!!!

Hiei was now sitting on the ground, supported by his hands. It would appear that he

had run into a tree, and that everyone was staring at him...

He stood up and brushed himself off, "I meant to do that."

Everyone just stared, and blinked...

"Why would you run into a tree on purpose?" asked Kuwabara.

"Because, I felt like it."

/You felt like a tree?

:No, he felt like running into one.:

;I felt it to, it hurt.;

Please, shut up./

/Aww, but it's a fun conversation...

Just don't make me run into any more trees.../

Hannah: well, you finally finished typing chapter two... how long has it been in you little silver notebook?

Mpythongirl: Shhhh, don't tell them that...

Ben: What? You mean that you have- is gagged

M: Review, or not only will I not update... I will set my religious Finatics on you. Just follow the arrow

V


End file.
